


Is It Enough?

by DeathAssassinFaerie



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAssassinFaerie/pseuds/DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness can be all consuming. Rose Hathaway knows this and will do anything she can to stop the impending destruction of her offspring. The Strigoi have something up their sleeve and it has something to do with the babies of the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. Will Dimitri stick around and help or will he leave due to doubts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nausea consumes me as I trail down the enormous corridor. I could tell it wasn't alerting me of any Striogi. This nausea was different. I whip out my key card and swipe it on the pad quickly before rushing to the bathroom. My best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, lays on bed watching  _The Vampire Diaries_  on the flat screen, but as soon as she sees me run into the bathroom, she follows suit.

Lissa grabs my hair and ties it back so it is out of my face. "Rose, are you okay?" she questions. "There's something weird in your aura."

When I get the chance, I look toward Lissa and arch an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have to tell you something, Little Dhampir," Adrian says as he saunters through the ajar door. "And you can choose whether you want Liss here or not."

I shake my head slightly. "You realize she'd listen in through the bond, right? It's two way now, remember?"

Adrian shrugs and slips further inside before shutting the door behind him and crouching down so he could properly look me in the eye. "Rose," he speaks softly. "You're pregnant."

Lissa gasps, but I just stare at him blankly. Then I start to laugh. "You're funny."

He sighs. "You don't believe me."

"How can I when I've only had sex with another Dhampir?"

Adrian taps my head. "You're Shadow-kissed. You defy the laws of normal."

I can feel the blood drain out of my face. "That would explain why I've been so sick lately. Dhampirs rarely get sick." None of us say a word, but then realization hits me. "What am I going to say to Dimitri? This is impossible! He'd think I cheated on him."

Lissa's eyes hold concern and sadness. "If he really does love you then he'll believe you."

Tears well up in my eyes. "Oh god. What if he leaves? I can't raise a baby on my own."

Adrian places his hand on mine. "We're here for you, Little Dhampir. Anything you need, you'll get. Trust me. We'd never let you raise this baby on your own."

Lissa nods. "Seriously, Rose, this will be the most well taken care of baby ever."

"Thank you, guys. But I can't tell him yet."

Both of them raise eyebrows at me. "Why not?" They ask in unison.

"Because then he'll tell me I can't go on any rides," I mutter causing them to both chuckle.

Then Lissa shakes her head. "You have to tell him, Rose. Dimitri has the right to know. Tell him today when we're on the bus to Animal Kingdom."

I sigh. "Fine."

As we sit on the bus on our way to Animal Kingdom, I can feel the heat of Lissa's gaze on me, urging me to say something to Dimitri. To get his attention and have Adrian change seats with him.  _I will when everyone is off the bus_ , I tell her through the bond.

 _Fine_ , she responds. We still have a little while until we arrive and so Lissa takes a nap.

Suddenly, images flash through my head and I grip Adrian's hand firmly. Lissa is having nightmares and I've been sucked into them through the bond. Fear engulfs me and I cry out. As soon as I cry out, Lissa wakes and starts apologizing profusely. Everyone's eyes are on us. They are all Guardians except for the exception of Eddie and Mia. Our little gang had been given permission from Kirova to go to Disney for four days just so long as we stayed at a Moroi hotel two hours away.

Adrian squeezes my hand. "Rose?"

I take a deep breath and address the Guardians. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

The Guardians seem wary but went back to doing whatever they were doing. Except Dimitri. He stares at me, concern shining bright in his gaze. I advert my eyes and strike up a conversation with Adrian. Adrian knows what I am doing and to that he rolls his eyes.

Finally when the bus comes to a stop at Animal Kingdom, I let Adrian pass me before taking a seat again and waiting for my boyfriend. Dimitri takes the seat next to me and tries to take my hand, but I practically curl into myself.

"Roza, what's wrong?" His Russian accent comes out thicker than it usually does.

I mumble, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Dimitri is silent. Too silent. "Whose is it?" he asks, voice strained.

Insulted and hurt, I stand up abruptly. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I snap at him, "Yours, you bastard. I've only ever slept with you."

With that I run off the bus and into the arms of Christian of all people. Alberta walks over to us. "Is everything okay?"

I sniffle and pull away from Christian. "We're good. How's the status of the park?"

"All clear. We're waiting for you guys to head along and do your thing."

Lissa begins to protest, but I interrupt. "Okay. We'll get going."

I grab Lissa's arm and haul her along when I hear Dimitri shouting my name. Eddie, Mia, Christian, and Adrian hurry after us. As soon as we're out of earshot, Mia asks, "What's going on? Why did Dimitri come running off the bus looking for you?"

She huffs when I ignore her. I take them to a secluded place so I can explain. "I'm pregnant," I admit.

Mia and Eddie begin to laugh like I did. "Pregnant?  _The_  Rose Hathaway? You're funny."

"I'm not joking. Both Adrian and Lissa saw it in my aura."

That shut them up. "A-are you still going to be—"

"Of course!" Both Lissa and I shout.

"How about we forget about this until later? Let's go have fun."

Which didn't quite happen for me. I went on a couple of rides, but then I had to stay in the bathroom because I couldn't stop throwing up. Adrian wanted to stay with me so the others were designated another Guardian since I couldn't be there.

"You shouldn't have gone on any rides, Little Dhampir." I shoot him a look. "At least we go back to Montana in the morning. Well... Human morning anyway."

I sigh and lay my head on Adrian's lap. "I hate this." Adrian strokes my hair and chuckles. I pick my head up slightly. "Hey, Adrian, what if Dimitri leaves? He doesn't believe that the baby is his."

"He's been worried about you. I don't think he's leaving."

"But what if he does?"

Adrian sighs. "I'll always be there for you, Rose. We all will be."

I nod and lay my head back down. He begins to stroke my hair again. My stomach has finally settled and I'm beginning to feel drowsy. "I'm going to take a nap," I murmur and close my eyes.

"Okay," he murmurs back and before I know it, I'm asleep.

By the time I wake up, we're in the bus again and I'm in someone's arms. Sleepily, I try to push them away from me. I feel very nauseous and my mind isn't registering what kind of nausea it is. Suddenly, all sleepiness is gone and I shoot out of my seat and to the front. Alberta is driving and I know she'll listen to me. "There are Strigoi out there. Either we stop and fight or we drive faster."

Alberta nods and steps on the gas. I hold on to the back of her seat. While she drives, I keep an eye on the sides of the road. I could see a number of Strigoi watching the bus. "Do you see them?" I whisper.

She nods. "We don't know how many are out there. If we stop we could be ambushed."

"Give me a second." I concentrate on the Strigoi outside to get an estimate. "The Strigoi are only at the tree line." My eyes widen when I sense one on the street. "Alberta, stop the bus!"

The bus screeches to a stop. I open the door to the bus and ignore Alberta, who is calling after me.

I spin the stake in my fingers like a drummer would his drumstick. The Strigoi grins darkly, but out of nowhere he goes up in flames. I do not dare take my eyes off of him. I know it's Christian and so I chuckle. "Rose, get back in the bus," he says, suddenly standing next to me.

The other Strigoi surround us and I make eye contact with Christian. "On three, light 'em up." I hold up one finger and survey the Strigoi. Why aren't the Guardians out here with us? I hold up two fingers. Are they fighting? They can't be. I don't hear any fighting. All I hear is the sizzling of the burning Strigoi. I hold up three fingers and the Strigoi around us go up in flames.

As soon as they are, I begin to stake them. One by one, Christian stops the flames so I can stake the Strigoi. I begin to grow suspicious of the Guardians. Why aren't they helping? Sure it means I get more molnija marks, but still. I'm a student. After all of the Strigoi are staked, I look at Christian with a questioning gaze. He shrugs.

I take out my phone and dial my father's number. "Hey, old man. Is Sydney with you or must I call her myself?"

"Hello, Kiz, how nice of you to call. Sydney is in fact with me at the moment. Would you like me to put the phone on speaker."

"Sure." When he confirms they are on speaker, I continue. "I need an Alchemist to my location. There were Strigoi lining the road and Christian and I killed them."

"Uh, Rose... What about the Guardians who are supposed to be with you?"

I shrug. "I have no idea. They all stayed in the bus. Even Alberta and Dimitri."

Abe seemed to think this was weird because he asks for me to put Alberta on the phone. I have Christian walk in front of me and hand him the phone. He talks with them as I keep an eye on our surroundings.

My stomach drops. I raise my stake and prepare myself for a fight when I'm thrown backwards. The landing is hard and I end up bouncing and hitting my head on a tree. Christian hears me smack against the tree and he drops the phone, letting flames replace it. Flames licked the Strigoi, but he didn't seemed bothered by them. He grabs me by the neck and I cry out as the flames scorch my neck. Christian lets the fire diminish and I know he wants to do something.

The Strigoi laughs. "Rosemarie Hathaway, prepare to die."

Instead of snapping my neck or sucking my blood, he takes a vial out of his pocket and shoves its contents down my throat. The Strigoi holds my mouth shut and tips my head back so I swallow. I kick at him and try to create a space between us so I can stake him. Then all of a sudden, he drops to the ground, dead. Dimitri now stands in front of me breathing heavily.

I cough and roll onto my hands and knees. It is then I begin to throw up violently. Dimitri rubs my back in comfort. "Rose," Adrian breathes as he drops down next to us. He picks up the vial and pockets it. "What the hell just happened?"

As soon as I'm able to stop throwing up, I turn to him. "I have no idea. Where the hell were you guys?" I make eye contact with Dimitri.

"There was a spell put on the bus," he says. "We had no way of getting out and we tried everything."

"Then explain to me how Christian was able to come help."

Both Adrian and Dimitri shrug. Christian comes up to us and hands me my phone. Surprisingly, Abe is still connected. "What the fuck just happened, Rose?" He asks when I check if he's still there.

"I-in all honesty? I have no idea," I reply before darkness spots my vision and darkness consumes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually had this written for a while now. I cannot recall why I posted it on another website and not on here. Oops. I'll have chapter three up early this week.

**_CHAPTER 2_ **

Bright white lights welcome me when I open my eyes. Adrian sits next to me, holding my hand. I squeeze his hand to let him know I'm awake. His head snaps toward me.

"Little Dhampir, I'm so sorry."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Adrian, what the hell are you talking about?"

Adrian adverts his eyes and pulls the vial from his pocket. "It was filled with a liquid form of darkness."

My eyes take in the vial but immediately snap back to his. "Why did you say you were sorry? Is the baby okay?"

He nods. "The  _babies_  are okay. Well as okay as they can be with darkness running through their veins."

My heart drops. Why did they have to be burdened with darkness? "Where's D-Dimitri?" My voice shakes as I try not to cry.

I could practically see Adrian's heart break. "He stepped out for a moment." A tear managed to escape and trickle down my cheek. "Oh, Rose. Please don't cry. This is manageable."

"How is it manageable?" I sniffle.

"The amount of darkness that filled this vial couldn't have been much. Neither aura is completely black. The Strigoi most likely anticipated only one baby, not two." Adrian takes a deep breath. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise not to freak out."

I look at him skeptically. "Adrian? What's going on?"

Adrian exhales slowly. "You've been in a comatose state for about two weeks." I can feel myself lose the blood in my face.

"I missed graduation. Who is my Charge?" Please tell me it's Lissa.

"They've been waiting for you to wake up before they announced that. I also need to tell you that we're no longer at St. Vladimir's."

Where are we then? "Adrian, just spit it out."

"We're at Court. My Aunt won't tell me what's going on, but all I know is, no one at St. Vlad's got Lissa as their Charge."

I sigh in relief. There's still a chance. I kick off the white blankets and practically rip the IV from my arm. The heart monitor starts to beep frantically when I take it off my finger. I spot a pile of clothes sitting on a chair close by. Ignoring the team of nurses that rush in, I grab it and head into the bathroom to change. Just as I finish putting on my shoes, I hear Dimitri's frantic voice and Adrian's laughter. I decide to put Dimitri out of his misery and show myself.

When Dimitri sees me, he takes two steps forward and envelops me in his embrace. "Are you okay? The babies? Roza, please say something."

"I would if you let me," I smirk. "We're fine. Perfectly fine. Now I need to go attend my graduation."

Adrian looks at me confused. Does that mean Dimitri doesn't know about the darkness? I look at Adrian over Dimitri's shoulder and arch a brow. He shakes his head. I give a slight nod. "So how about we go to my graduation?"

The Queen gazes impassively at me. My stomach churns and I feel as if I'm going to be sick. I suppose it's not the bad kind, the kind that means I hadn't gotten Lissa as my Charge. I did, in fact, get her as my Charge. The only downside is that I cannot fulfill that duty yet. Queen Tatiana feels that I need to prove myself and be one of her sanctioned Guardians for the time being. The time span will last until the Queen is the former Queen. Queen Tatiana is training Lissa to become the new ruler of the Moroi. Dimitri will be protecting Lissa until I'm able too. I just hope that Lissa becomes Queen well before I cannot guard her because of the twins. Dizziness sweeps over me and I blink slowly. Bile rises in my throat at the same time and I try to swallow it. I cannot throw up in the middle of my graduation.

"Now it is time for you to receive your promise mark and the molnija marks you earned," Queen Tatiana says before bidding me farewell and leaving.

As soon as she's gone and the tattooist is finished, I walk hurriedly to Dimitri's apartment. He brought me there before I went to the Queen. When I get there, the door is already open and there are two people talking with Dimitri in the living room. I hurry pass them and lock myself in the bathroom. Dimitri hadn't been allowed to attend the end of graduation. I have no idea why, but it doesn't matter now.

"Rose?" Dimitri calls from the living room.

I sit beside the toilet and brace myself for the oncoming vomit. Dimitri knocks at the door. "Roza, let me in."

Reluctantly, I crawl over to the door and unlock it before crawling back to my spot next to the toilet. Dimitri tentatively pushes it open and peeks in. Once he sees me on the floor throwing up, he steps in and locks the door behind him.

"Morning sickness?" he asks, hopeful it has nothing to do with my passing out. I could see why he would be concerned. Last time I was throwing up, I passed out.

I nod and rest my head on the bowl. He comes and sits behind me. I swear he had a fascination with my hair because as soon as he's sitting, his hands are playing with my hair. Dimitri moves the hair from my neck and I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Congratulations, milaya moya."

Now it's me who smiles. "Thanks, comrade." He lets go of my hair and his hands slide down to my stomach. He kisses my shoulder. "Dimitri, there's something I should—" A knock at the door interrupts me.

"Everything okay in there?" It seems my father was talking with Dimitri. But who was the other person?

Dimitri looks at me. "I have to go with your father somewhere. Do you want me to call someone?"

I shake my head. "Go do whatever you need to do." As soon as Dimitri was gone, and I made sure he was, I pull out my cell phone and dial a number. They answer on the first ring.

"Hello, Little Dhampir. For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm at Dimitri's apartment. Do you think you could grab the others and meet me somewhere?"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Somewhere I can talk to you guys in private without being interrupted or overheard."

Adrian was quiet for a moment. "Is everything okay, Rose?"

"Just fine," I respond softly.

"Then come to my apartment. We can hold your secret meeting here."

"Okay. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Little Dhampir."

After I hang up, I go into Dimitri's room and into his closet. Surprisingly, I find some of my clothes. That works too. I grab stretchy black pants and one of Dimitri's hoodies. I keep my tank top on and slip on the clothes.

Adrian texts me to let me know that everyone is there and patiently waiting for me. I slip a silver stake into the hoodie pocket and head off to Adrian's.

"So what's this about?" Christian asks once I take a seat on the couch.

I look at Adrian and Lissa. They nod encouragingly, seeming to have figured out what I was going to say. I turn to Christian, Eddie, and Mia. I open my mouth, but close it seconds later. Shouldn't I be telling Dimitri first?

 _You tried to_ , I hear Lissa say.

 _I should have tried harder_ , I respond.

Lissa sighs aloud and the others know immediately that we're talking through the bond. Mia is the first to speak up. "Whatever it is, Rose, you can tell us. Obviously you want to keep whatever it is a secret. We won't tell."

I nod and take a deep breath before telling them. "Do you guys remember that night we were on our way home from Disney and I got out to kill the Strigoi blocking our way?" They nod. "Do you also remember one Strigoi being able to attack me?" More nods. "That Strigoi had a vial with him."

Christian nods again. "I remember seeing him shove something in your mouth."

This time I nod. "That vial was filled with a liquid form of darkness." The three of them stare at me with wide eyes. "That could explain why I passed out and was in a comatose state. My body would have been fighting the extra darkness."

Christian's eyes are the first to travel to my stomach. "But, Rose, what about..." He trails off.

I sigh sadly. "Both Lissa and Adrian are able to see the change in the babies' auras." Lissa told me that her and Adrian had seen it a couple hours after the incident.

"Twins?" Mia's eyes ignite with excitement. I nod with a small smile. Mia squeals. "Don't be sad, Rose. Forget about the darkness for now and be happy. You're having not just one but  _two_  miracle babies."

Adrian decides to add, "Don't mention anything to Dimitri."

"Why not?" Eddie asks.

"I haven't had the time to tell him since I woke up," I lie sheepishly. There was plenty of time to tell him before I saw Queen Tatiana. I should have told him then.

"Well, Rosie, looks like we'll have to be planning for two babies now." I glare at Christian for calling me Rosie.

"That's right, Sparky, and I can't wait till they're old enough to call you Uncle Chrisse," I quip. To that he rolls his eyes. "So no one told you guys I was having twins? Not Dimitri, Adrian, or Lissa?" They shake their heads and I laugh. "Why not?"

Lissa and Adrian at least have the decency to look sheepish. "We wanted you to be the first to know. Well, after Dimitri and the doctor."

"Who else knows that I'm pregnant?"

"No one except your parents, Alberta, and my Aunt," Adrian says. "I'm surprised they didn't bombard you after they heard you were awake. Especially my Aunt considering she was with you."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Abe was with Dimitri. He was at his apartment and then Dimitri left to go do something with him. Someone else was there, but I don't know who it was. Maybe it was my mom. As for Queen Tatiana, she never even mentioned it."

Adrian shrugs. "I didn't mean for her to find out. We needed to get you here quickly. She promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone, but she did want to talk to you about it."

Suddenly my stomach starts to cramp up and I gasp and double over. It feels like someone reached into my stomach and is trying to rip out my insides. My immediate thought is the babies. Is there something wrong?  _Liss, what's happening?_  She shakes her head, her eyes filled with fear.

I start to panic. "Adrian?!"

"Do you want us to go get Dimitri?" Christian asks.

"No, you don't—"

"Yes!" Adrian cuts me off.

Eddie, Mia, and Christian quickly disperse. Lissa and Adrian scrutinize me. "Their auras are changing," Adrian mutters with a nod from Lissa. "That's odd."

"Maybe we can try healing them?" Lissa suggests.

"But would that really do anything? The darkness that Rose digested, although it's running through their veins, is reacting with the darkness from her bond with you."

"But why?" Adrian shrugs. "Will it just pass?"

"Yes," I say just as the pain stops.

Adrian makes a face. "This is most likely going to happen a lot, Little Dhampir."

This time I make a face. "I just need you to make sure that they're okay. That this reaction isn't hurting them."

"And how do you suspect we do that?"

I shrug. "You're the spirit users. Do your thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my story. If you enjoy this story then by all means review and let me know. I will update when I can.


End file.
